Theo (Thomas and Friends)
Theo is a shy experimental railway traction engine. Bio When Thomas travelled to the Mainland, he befriended the experimental engines: Theo, Lexi, and Merlin. Theo and Lexi warmly welcomed Thomas and Theo hauled Thomas to refill his coal. Later, Theo, along with the other experimental engines, helped Thomas rescue James, who had been trapped in the Steelworks. Afterwards, Thomas convinced the experimental engines to stay at the Steelworks with Frankie and Hurricane. Persona Theo is very shy, extremely cautious and highly awkward. He has an unusual, experimental drive system that does not always function the way it should. He finds it particulary difficult when going in reverse. This of course only undermines Theo's confidence and he firmly believes he can not do anything, although this is not entirely true. Theo is quiet and thoughtful, but when he speaks, he is usually direct and to the point, and sometimes blunt. He speaks his mind and is usually a pessimist of thoughts, but Theo is kind and generally caring. He would just like to keep to himself and his friends as safe as possible so they can hide away and have a quiet life. Basis Theo is based off of the Brill Tramway's Aveling and Porter engines. He has many modifications including a cab, a set of gears on his right side similar to those of the Coalbrookdale locomotive, and the removal of his footplate. Theo also has the appearance of an Amberly Chalk Pits 0-4-0. Livery Theo is painted greyish brown with gold lining, head lamp and whistle. His wheels and lower traction wheels are dark green while his upper traction wheels are a reddish brown. Theo also carries his name on gold nameplates fixated on each side of his smoke box. Appearances Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Specials * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor He may appear in the twenty-second season. Music Videos * We Can't Do Anything, The Most Important Thing is Being Friends and Set Friendship in Motion |-| Other Media= Books * 2017 - Friends to the Rescue, Journey Beyond Sodor, Journey Beyond Sodor: Sticker Activity Book, Journey Beyond Sodor: The Movie Storybook and Thomas at the Steelworks Voice Actors * Darren Boyd (UK/US) * Tomoko Murakami (Japan) * Emiko Takeuchi (Japan; Journey Beyond Sodor trailer only) * Stefan Pawłowski (Poland) * Alan Prieto (Latin America) * Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada) * Tammo Kaulbarsch (Germany) Trivia * It is said that Theo displays personality traits of autism, making him the first Thomas & Friends character with a neurological disability. * Theo speaks with a mild lisp, therefore also being the first Thomas & Friends character with a speech impediment. * Similarly to Fergus, a semicircle has been cut into Theo's front bufferbeam to accommodate a face. * On the back of the Journey Beyond Sodor DVD, Theo's lamp is white instead of gold. * Theo is the second traction engine to run on rails, the first being Fergus. However, including non-rail traction engines, Theo is the third traction introduced to the series. Merchandise Adventures de:Theo es:Theo pl:Theo he:תיאו hu:Theo Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Traction engines Category:2-2-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:CGI Series-Only Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:2017 Introductions